Mt. Dhini
Mt. Dhini (ディーネ山, Dīne San, alt. "Mt. Deene") is a location in Legend of Legaia. It is protected holy ground belonging to the Soren tribe and the location where Soren receive their Seru Wings. Humans are prevented from climbing the mountain by Birdman Gate. Anyone who wishes to enter is required to show a mark of the Soren in order for Birdman Gate to open. At Mt. Dhini's summit, large statues in the shapes of bird wings were constructed. At the front of these statues, the Soren Elder leads a ceremony where members of the Soren tribe gather to watch young Soren receive his or her Flying Seru, granting the wearer Seru Wings for flight. A Light Seru named Lapis guards the summit of Mt. Dhini. Because there is no Mist at the summit, it is assumed that the Seru's malicious nature is not a cause of the Mist, but rather to guard against non-Soren intruders. Storyline The Ra-Seru heroes travel to Mt. Dhini after reviving the Genesis Trees of Buma and receiving the Soren Flute from Grantes, who tells them to play the flute at Mt. Dhini's summit in order to trick the Soren into thinking the user of the flute is a Soren in need of help. Vahn, Noa and Gala arrive at Birdman Gate at the foot of Mt. Dhini with the Soren Flute in a satchel. The flute begins to glow and a voice notifies them that with the mark of the Soren they are free to enter the mountain. The wings of Birdman Gate spread open and let the Ra-Seru heroes enter. After climbing up to the summit of Mt. Dhini, Vahn plays the Soren Flute and in a few moments time a group of Soren arrive. The leader of the group, Luctes, notices that the heroes are not Soren and demands to know where they obtained the Soren Flute. Noa informs Luctes that it was Grantes who gave the flute to them. Luctes informs them that he is not surprised that the "traitor" Grantes gave them the flute and demands that they leave the area, for it is holy Soren ground. As Luctes summons the three Soren with him to leave Gala accuses them of being protectors of the Mist. Luctes becomes insulted at Gala's accusation and flies down to face him. He explains that the Soren have lost large numbers of men in attempts to attack the masters of the Floating Castle. Noa and Gala then explain that they should be working together, for they had revived the Genesis Trees in Buma and wish to destroy the Floating Castle spraying Mist over Karisto Kingdom, which is why they must use the Soren for their ability to fly there. Luctes is shocked at this and flys over to the other Soren who are floating over the winged statues at the top. They deliberate over the situation before Luctes soars down to the Ra-Seru heroes and informs them that he cannot make such a decision on his own and must bring them to the Soren Elder to ask his permission. Vahn agrees and the Soren pick them up and fly them to the Soren Camp, where they meet with the Soren Elder, Cructes. Layout Mt. Dhini is located in Northern Karisto, just southwest of Conkram, separated by mountains. Parts of Mt. Dhini are lush with trees and plants, however, the higher parts of Mt. Dhini are much more rocky and plants do not grow nearly as tall and are much more scarce. A fairly large waterfall is located at the side of the mountaintop, which rushes water down to an inaccesible part of the mountain. The tops of large trees can be find at the bottom of this area. Map Trivia *At any point in time after arriving at the Soren Camp, the Ra-Seru heroes can return to the summit of Mt. Dhini to activate a hidden boss fight against the terrible Lapis. However, this is not recommended until much later, as Lapis is by far the most challenging boss, vastly surpassing the strength of the final boss in the game. Category:Locations Category:Locations: Legend of Legaia